OverLimit
by Cyril Amethyst
Summary: During the fight with Nebilim, Luke realizes what Tear truly means to him.... but, is it too late? LuTear Massive Spoilers Oneshot


_**OverLimit**_

-By: Kratostheangel

Summary: During the fight with Nebilim, Luke realizes what Tear truly means to him.... but, is it too late? Massive Spoilers, LuTear.

_Ba-dum, ba-dum_.

Luke felt his heart beat in time with his sword slashes, not even fully into the battle that was upon him. The young Fabre (or was he a Fabre? He often questioned this himself) was trying to decide how he felt....about _her._

_Tear... _He thought to himself_._ Mystearica Grants, descendent of Yulia Jue and Melodist of the prophet's hymns. The same Tear that had been there with him, right from the start.

_I was such an ass back then....._

Bringing his guard up, Luke parried a Light Spear Cannon that Nebilim, Jade's very first replica, used against him.

His mind was drawn to distant memories, now two years past, of their time alone together. _Tataroo Valley.... that place would've been great to tell her how I feel._

_Too late, now._

He had accepted the fact that his fonons were separating....he mentally laid down like a kicked dog. He was going to die.

"Meteor Storm!!"

Luke disinterestedly used Guardian as the comets rained down, Jade, Guy, and Tear opting to Magic Guard, instead. Anise and Natalia were sitting this one out.

Pulling a Magic Lens from his pocket in his free hand, Luke used it to check Nebilim's status as Guy kept her occupied.

_Ba-dum, ba-dum_

_Half over... she's going down pretty easily..._

"Get your head in the game, Luke!" Guy yelled, comboing the pink-haired fiend into submission.

_Guy... He's always been there, too. I can't believe that he....hated...me._

Running forward, Luke Rending Thrusted Nebilim into the air, then countered her previous Light Spear Cannon with one of his own. The Key of Lorelei twirled and stabbed, before its commander Backstepped away.

_Asch, too. Maybe he never liked me....but he was there to support me. I'm sorry, Asch._ Luke could practically imagine Asch saying something like 'I don't accept any apologies from you, reject!' or anything pertaining to that. He almost smiled, but instead felt his eyes well up. _We could have both been Fabres, Asch. We could have been like brothers... Mother and Father would have accepted you. _

Quickly, Guy and Luke prevented Nebilim from casting one of her many deadly fonic artes, and then shared a Field of Fonons as Jade let loose a Thunder Blade.

"Dragon Tempest!"

"Light Blast!"

Nebilim, now looking more and more worn, fled to a space further away from the Albert-style and Sigmund-style swordsmen.

As Luke charged towards what very well looked like a demon-angel crossbreed, he heard the refreshing Holy Song, Yulia's Third Hymn.

_I had a chance to tell her... The night before we attacked Eldrant, when Noelle took us out on the Albiore. I should have....no, I shouldn't have. What if she doesn't feel the same? Or, worse.... What if she does? What if I tell her I love her only to fade away?_

Luke's conflicting thoughts were shaken apart with a well-aimed Quake Stroke on behalf of Nebilim. He quickly drew an apple gel from his pocket, and popped it into his mouth.

_Apples... That poor seller in Engeve. He was just minding his own, and some idiot barges in and takes an apple... I should have apologized for that after Tear helped me learn how to shop._

"First Aid!" He felt the reassuring light of a quick heal run through his system, and smiled at Tear. "Thanks!"

She smiled back reassuringly, her hair covering one eye and her perfect face encouraging him to go on.

_She really is an angel..._

Luke performed another Rending Thrust-Light Spear Cannon combo, chipping some more of Nebilim's incredible endurance away. She was attempting to cast a fonic arte.

"I screwed up..." Guy fell to a fatal Prism Sword, and Luke felt more tensed, his thoughts clearing momentarily as he kept Nebilim occupied so that Tear could Ressurect his pal.

As the replicas danced in the form of blows, Nebilim parrying and slashing with her self-titled weapon and Luke slicing and dicing with the Key, Tear finished her spell and Guy picked himself up off the ground.

_Ba-dum, ba-dum. _

_Good...Guy's okay._

"This ends, now!" Nebilim cried, on her last legs. The light of Over Limit glowed around her, and she went into casting a Fonic Arte.

Jade, Tear, Luke, and Guy went on the defensive.... she's in overlimit, impossible to stagger, she won't get knocked out of it.

"Time Stop!"

And then it all went blank.

----------

When Luke regained his balance, Guy was kneeling, swallowing a lemon gel.

_Ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum..._

_Tear.... where's Tear...?!_

In the corner of the cavern, broken and down, lay Mystearica Grants. Blood splattered the ground nearby, and Jade was weakly attempting to use a life bottle on her.

_Tear...!!_

Luke fon Fabre felt the surge of tension overwhelm him, and slipped into Over Limit.

"I'll kill you!!" He rushed towards Nebilim, everything about him shooting straight up, his strength, his stamina, his heartrate...

_Badumbadumbadumbadumbadumbadum!!_

It hammered in the back of his throat, threatening to burst, as Luke unleased a slew of attacks, starting at Fang Blade and working himself up to Swallow Fury, before...

"LOST FON DRIVE!!!" A final massive attack blasted Neblim to the ground, but Luke wasn't done yet. He pursued the battered opponent, continuing to hack away. Finally, a hand grabbed him roughly on the shoulder, and Luke spun in fury to assail whoever dared divert his rage away from this.... this _monster_.

It was Guy. The name registered faintly in Luke's animalistic state of mind. Gailardia Galan Gardios, Malkuth Noble, Luke's best friend.

"Enough, Luke!" He commanded. The redhaired warrior dropped to his knees before Guy, Nebilim barely able to breathe on the ground behind him.

"Teeeaaaaaarrrrrrrrrr.......!" Luke finally howled in agony, punching the ground.

Jade, who looked a little better, stood for once unsmiling and awestruck at the downed Melodist's side. "That was....incredible, Luke." He said in disbelief. "And it gave me enough time to administer the medication to Tear...

She's going to be okay. But right now, I think we have more important things to worry about."

Luke turned to where Jade was watching, to the fleeing Nebilim. She was retreating back into her seal, to recover her strength.

"O mother Auldrant, lend me thy strength...." Jade uttered, and outstretched his hand.

With the weight of a planet falling upon her, Nebilim was completely and utterly obliterated. Luke crawled his way over to Tear.

-------

Three nights later, on the Albiore, Luke stumbled from his room to Tear's, still bandaged up and not entirely healed. In his right hand was a boquet of flowers.

Knocking on the door, he crossed his fingers.

"No answer... maybe I should just go back? No..."

He nodded and entered, closing the door behind him.

Tear lay asleep on her bed, dressed in a nightgown. Luke blushed, and then gently lay the sky-blue flwers down on her bedside table, before turning to leave.

"Luke?"

He was caught off guard, turning to look at Tear. "Umm..... yeah?"

"Selenia blossoms..." Tear murmured to herself. "Why are..... you here?"

Luke smiled, his green eyes lighting up as he winked. "Oh, you know. Just checking up on you. We can't do anything without our healer."

"But....you have Natalia."

"Okay, okay. I can't do anything without _my_ healer. How's that?"

Tear blushed and rolled over to look at the wall. "We shouldn't be wasting time. You're well enough to fight, are you not?"

"Well, yeah..."

"Then fight."

Luke shook his head. "No. I think I'm going to stay right here until you're better."

She sighed. "What am I going to do with you...? You idiot."

_Fin_

**Authors Notes--**

Alright, I know, I've got other stories to write. But I think I'm going to stop now... I've just gotten to the point in my life where homework is more important than computer time and I just can't stick to updating a single story. I hope you can all understand.

Please, review. It's what makes writing this stuff worth it, just to know that someone liked it. Even if, from ow on, I'll be writing oneshots and very scarcely even then.... reviews are inspiration. Inspiration is love.

Also, any story ideas are appreciated and taken into consideration.


End file.
